


Let Him Live

by HeavensMostAdorable



Series: Sam/Matt One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God on high<br/>Hear my prayer<br/>In my need<br/>You have always been there<br/>He is young<br/>He's afraid<br/>Let him rest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Live

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: YoushoulddoSamWinchesterandMattangst (You should do Sam Winchester and Matt (Pike) angst)  
> I felt this in my soul.  
> It was pain.

_ God on high _

_ Hear my prayer _

_ In my need _

_ You have always been there _

_ He is young _

_ He's afraid _

_ Let him rest _

  


______________________________________________________________________________

  


Matt was different now. Matt wasn’t Matt anymore.

  


It wasn’t like he was around much to know what was Matt and what wasn’t, but he called. He texted. He cared. Sam still felt the same way for Matt as he did when he met the boy who liked bugs so many years ago. Those feelings would never die.

  


Matt was the vessel for the young angel Samandriel. The angel died, but Sam begged practically on his knees to Castiel when they snapped him out of his trance. He had to save Matt. Matt didn’t deserve this. Matt was quiet now. He didn’t move much. He didn’t eat unless Sam forced him to. It took weeks of coaxing to get the young man to sleep properly, and he’d only do so in Sam’s arms.

  


Matthew Pike felt fragile in Sam Winchester’s arms. He felt like glass. Purple bruises decorated his skin, in some places they were almost black. Matt was skinny before but now he was skin and bones. Sam could count the other man’s ribs easily as they laid together

______________________________________________________________________________

  


“...Sam?”

“Yeah, Matt?”

“...Did you ever love me?”

  


Sam didn’t know what to say to that. 

  


“...I was never around, Matt.”

“So you don’t.”

“No, Matt-”

“Don’t try to comfort me.” 

  


“Hey. Look at me.” Sam tilted Matt’s chin upwards so they looked one another in the eye. “I care about you. I want to get to know you.”

“I’m different now. I don’t...I don’t know what to do, Sam.”

“Come here.” Sam gently pressed their lips together. It was deep and slow, their bodies close together. After a few minutes, Sam felt wetness on his cheeks. He wasn’t crying, Matt was. “Matt...We can stop.”

“No...I don’t want to.” The other sniffled. “I-I’m sorry…”

“Shh...It’s fine. It’s okay.”

  


They kissed for a while after that, never taking it further. Eventually they fell asleep together, Sam’s arms wrapped tightly around Matt, and Matt’s face tucked under Sam’s chin.

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Matt wasn’t in bed that morning.

He was probably hungry.

Hopefully.

Maybe.

That’s what he was going to convince himself, even through in the back of his mind, he knew what happened.

  


“Dean, did Matt get breakfast this morning?”

“Uh, I didn’t see him.”

  


Damn it.

**_Damn it._ **

  


“Shit.”

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“He’s gone.”

“He’s  _ what _ ?”

“He’s gone.”

  


Sam rubbed his face. “It’s okay.”

“Sam, he’s by himself! We have to get him back.”

“He’d only be miserable. We have to let him live, Dean. He’s afraid, and just needs to figure this out. He’ll be fine.”

“What if you never see him again?”

“That’s okay. It’s his choice.”

  


Sam sighed and went back to his room. He checked his phone. Nothing.

  
He had to let him live.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at larlarinlalaland on Tumblr


End file.
